Hokage Danzō
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: What would the ninja world look like with Danzō as Hokage. A darker take on Naruto. True ninjas
1. The Choice

Danzo Hokage.

By: SpaceOrbisStorys.

Chapter 1: The Choice.

Second Great Ninja War.

AN: This is likely the last time I will be updating this. I used a program called Grammarly on this chapter to look for any mistakes or areas of improvement that I may have missed. It's also a bit longer than it was before.

In the last days of the second great ninja war, Tobirama Senju made a choice. A choice that would have far-reaching implications for the ninja world as a whole. A choice that in a parallel universe would have set the world down a path of eventual peace. All won by a boy in a sickeningly orange jumpsuit. A universe that would have seen levels of cooperation unlike anything ever seen before.

However, in this universe, he would send the world down a far darker path. One that would ensure that the way of the ninja would not only continue but also grow. Both in number and in its very necessity.

In the end, he really only had two choices. Hiruzen Sarutobi or Danzo Shimura. Both men were highly skilled ninja in their own right. However, he also knew that neither of them had the skills necessary to hold the enemy forces at bay for long. He would have to be the one to do it and so needed to name his successor. Worst yet he didn't have much time at all to make it. He would need to use his instincts, His gut feeling on what to do.

Hiruzen embraced his brother's ideals of peaceful cooperation. That could be useful should cooler heads prevail after the war. On the other hand, Danzo embraced a mindset much more aligned to his own. Danzo understood that while the ideals Hiruzen held would be nice and in many ways more preferable. The way of the world made such views very naive. That could also be useful and likely to be the one best suited to the geopolitical situation of the times. So, in the end, he picked Danzo and in so doing changed the course of the ninja world forever.

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 7.

In the many years that followed the academy's curriculum was made even harder to ensure that only the very best would become genin. This, however, did lower there forces a fair bit, but at the same time keeping them on top of the many other ninja villages that had started showing up. Villages such as the hidden village of Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure

Iruka Umino was giving the very last lecture of the school year. Iruka was like many who had been an academy student under Danzo's long rule. He was a rather indifferent man but nevertheless efficient in his teachings. His left eye was covered in a thin eyepatch. An injury from a long-forgotten mission in the Land Of Mist back in his genin days. But this year would be different from most. As most of the big name clans had there future clan heads in attendance. The Namikaze-Uzumaki clans were represented by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was best known as the fox and was the number one student in overall placement. He was also the holder of the nine tails. Iruka could see him going far in his ninja career. He was also the son of who many dubbed the unofficial 4th Hokage. The Hyuga clan was represented by none other than one Hinata Hyuga. Who was one of, if not the very best female in their year. Hinata Hyuga had mastered her clan's fighting style to such a high degree that it looked like an ice skater on the ice. No movement was ever wasted. The Haruno clan was represented by Sakura Haruno. Who was by far the best of any of the non-ninja academy students. Along with countless others. However, Iruka Umino knew clan or not a ninja had to have the needed skills or one would sooner find themselves in a box with nothing save a tombstone than in any history book. So with that in mind, he began to give out the first part of there genin exams.

Uzumaki Namikaze Clan Compound.

Minato Namikaze was happy to see his son pass his genin exams. As was his mother who was busy cooking something very special for this occasion. A nice big bowl of ramen. Minato joked that they were both genetically disposed to liking the dish. This, in turn, made both give nods in agreement quite fervently. The only real downside being that his grandfather (Jiraiya) and grandmother (Tsunade) couldn't enjoy this day with him. As they were both on a mission and wasn't likely to be back for a few more days. But so was the life of a ninja.

Hours later and Naruto was busy reading an advanced medical textbook in his room. It was a gift from his grandmother the year before. He would admit and did so frequently that Sakura was the true bookworm in his year. He would also admit that he could easily see her as a medical type ninja. She had the skill. Her high test scores were proof of that. She had even asked his grandmother to help her should she pass her genin exams. He wished her the very best of luck when he saw her walk out of the testing room with the leaf insignia proudly displayed on her new headband the day before. He made plans to gift her the many medical textbooks he now owned as soon as he saw her again. As she was to pay him a visit the very next day he wouldn't need to wait all that long to do it. He also knew that the team placements wouldn't be posted for a few more days. As his year had so many highly influential clans he was sure the higher up's would battle tooth and nail until the bitter end. That was fine by him as that meant he had more time to just kick back and relax.

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 7.

The next week Naruto and two other kids could be seen in the classroom. One was a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. But unlike most of the non-ninja kids, she had not only survived her genin exam spar. She had also won it too. She was the only one to do so facing a clan kid. Sure the kid was from a no-name clan but the accomplishment was not any less significant. The other was Sasuke Uchiha. His family/clan made up the majority of the military police forces. He had been the second best. Just falling behind Naruto in the overall placement. But he was nevertheless a skilled fighter. His clan's bloodline made him a powerful foe even at his young age. The :kids: by civilian laws only had been waiting nearly all day in the hot classroom. Sakura could be seen reading an entry-level medical textbook to better understand the human body. A gift from Naruto. A gift she was going to use to better protect her teammates and a gift she would use to torture whoever was unfortunate enough to be on the bad end of her blade.

As for the two boy's both could be seen playing a game of go. As for Kakashi, he was just outside the window reading a small green book. He was being very careful not to make too much noise or else he would be forced to put the book away. A sin to most ninja. Male or female. After yet another hour he had read the book for the 5,678th time. He had read all the books in the series (69 books in all) well over a thousand times and he would do so for another thousand. That is if the holiest of logs would allow him. But he still had a job to do and so with an audible sigh he jumped down from the tree and entered the building.

Training Ground 7.

Kakashi had just explained to them that the academy's genin test was just to see who had the potential to become genin. His test, however, was to really become one. Once that was done with and he was sure they all understood it Kakashi pulled out a scroll. It was a fair bit bigger than any of the scrolls they had seen before back in the ninja academy. 'This". Kakashi began. 'Is called a prisoner containment seal, it's used to move people from place to place to be killed for high crimes such as treason or a failed attempt to assassinate a daimyo". "Your mission is to hunt them all down and kill them. You have just one hour to complete this assignment or you three will fail and be dropped from the program". With that done he unsealed the three prisoners and off they ran. No sooner had the three prisoners entered the forest so to did the would-be genin.

Naruto being by far the fastest of the three could easily keep up with his prisoner. Both of them ran through the forest at high speed. Jumping over, sliding under and dodging the many small branches from the many trees and bushes. But after nearly 30 minutes the man began to slow. Naruto upon seeing his opportunity quickly fired off a handful of ninja stars. With all but one hitting true. This, in turn, made the man fall down the small river embankment. With that done Naruto casually pulled out a scroll from one of his many pants pockets before quickly summoning a small sword. The sun glinted off the steel temporarily blinding the soon-to-be-deceased prisoner. "Look kid just let me go". "No". Naruto said before he cut the man's head clean off. With his task now complete Naruto slowly made his way out of the forest.

Sasuke eyed his prey from atop a nearby tree. He like Naruto had burned nearly half his allotted time. His prisoner had stopped running in an obvious attempt to catch his breath. The man even looked a bit relieved. Sasuke watched as the man shoved handfuls of water into his mouth "Poor fool you don't even know you're already dead". Sasuke muttered under his breath. Just then his prey began to depart his temporary camp. Sasuke upon seeing this quickly jumped down and cut his prey's Achilles tendon forcing the man to fall face first into the dirt floor. Grr, who are you, why are you doing this"? The man asked eyeing the boy with a look of pure hatred. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the newest genin of Konohagakure". Sasuke said before he also cut the man's head off.

Sakura had cornered her prey next to a rock face. "Look kid just let me go, no need to do this". The man said his eyes moving left to right trying to find any possible escape. He found none. "Sorry, but I can't do that". Sakura replied as she slowly removed a handful of kunai from her bag. "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want". The man said as hot tears began to run down his face. "Sorry but if I don't kill you I'll fail, no way is that happening". Sakura replied in an uncaring tone before she fired her handful of kunai killing her prisoner just like her two teammates had done not long before. She, like her teammates also cut her prisoner's head clean off.

Congratulations you three are now full on genin, starting first thing tomorrow we'll be taking missions but until then you three can enjoy the rest of the day. Kakashi said before leaving the three new genin alone.


	2. The Wave Mission

Chapter 2: The Wave Mission.

Updated on 12-2-2018.

AN: I'll be spacing out what people say from now on. Should make it easier to read.

Hokage Office.

It had been several weeks since the newest generation of team seven had been formed and Danzo was currently busy dealing with the seemingly never-ending paperwork that would enter his small office at all hours of the day and night. Hell, sometimes he would be awoken in the middle of the night just to restamp something just in case he didn't do it before he returned home. The filing system really needed an upgrade. He had heard news of a new invention called the computer that was making waves in the Land Of Sun the other day maybe he could try setting up a meeting with the inventor. Just as he was about done with the 37th pile that day and the 7th this past hour alone his secretary slowly walked into the room. She was very young, no older than 20. She had the greenest eyes and long brown hair. She had proven herself to be a highly skilled secretary. Her graceful steps even with a large tower of paperwork in her hands still blew him away even after working with her for so long. Once she had given him the 38th tower of paperwork that day she gave him a deep, respectful bow before she moved aside and announced his guest.

The man who entered knew better than to show up wasted. If he wanted his homeland saved he would need outside help. He would need the help of a ninja. He had hoped that he wouldn't need to beg for outside aid. But he was no fool. He knew that if something wasn't done soon nobody in The Land Of Waves would have any hope for a future.

"You must be". Danzo stopped what he was doing for just a moment to look the man up "Tazuna right". Danzo asked after finding the man's name on the mission request form.

"That's right". Tazuna replied in the most respectful way possible. Danzo simply nodded at the man before he moved the mission request aside before working on something else altogether.

"You understand that the cost for a C-rank mission is fifty thousand". Danzo asked as he looked it over one last time. People had lied before to get a mission done with a much lower cost on their end. He had a feeling he was doing just that. It was why he was going to assign team seven. Just in case he was right.

"I do". Tazuna replied again in the same respectful tone.

"Very well. You will meet the team at gate three in thirty minutes". Danzo said all this without once looking the man in the eye.

Hidden Leaf Village Gate 3.

Tazuna had been waiting nearly an hour for his assigned bodyguards. Had the Hokage been Hiruzen Sarutobi he may have complained. But doing so with this man was a good way to die. So he was forced to wait some more. After waiting another two hours he finally saw a group of ninja walk up. He was about to say something rude but decided it wasn't at all worth it.

Land Of Fire Coastline.

Kakashi was busy reading the newest of the world famous book series by Jiraiya Namikaze. His team had long since stopped trying to keep him from the books. After all, he could still do his job even with the book practically touching his face. Naruto was the first of the three genin to see the obviously misplaced puddle on the side of the dirt road. But it was Sasuke who fired a mid-sized fireball at it. This, in turn, forced the demon brothers out into the open. Both brothers quickly began firing off a handful of ninja stars and kunai knives. However, none landed due to Naruto's masterful use of wind jutsus. Something he would have to remember to thank his father for after the mission. Team seven knew who they were facing. The demon brothers were easy enough to identify even without the use of a bingo book. Both brothers were a low to mid-C-rank missing ninja with bounty's ranging from $30,000 for one to $70,000 with both.

As this was going on Sakura was busy doing her nails some distance away. She knew that her male teammates could deal with a few C-rank nobody's without her. "What are you doing"? Tazuna asked her completely at a loss. Shouldn't she be helping her teammates he thought?

"My nails". She said not so much as looking up.

"You're doing that now"? Tazuna asked in utter bewilderment.

"I didn't have time to do it before now". She shot back again without so much as a passing glance his way.

"Doing what"? Tazuna asked. No sooner had he asked that he had a kunai right up in his face.

"Look old man our mission is to keep you safe so you can make that super bridge or whatever, yours is to stop asking me any more of your pointless questions. Are we clear"?

"Yes, yes we are very clear". Tazuna said before slowly backing away from the pink haired demon girl. However, it wasn't long after that he was once again face to face with a ninja. This time with Kakashi.

"Why do you have ninja after you"? Kakashi asked the older man giving him a hard look all the while.

"Um...will you see". Tazuna began all the while trying and failing to get out of the man's vise-like grip.

"Out with it old man or I'll have him burn you". As if to prove the point Sasuke began firing off small D-rank sized fireballs near his family jewels. Needless to say, he talked soon after.

Boat.

It didn't take team seven long to find a usable boat to use to cross the river. After all the previous owner had no more use for it. Seeing as he was now dead. The boat ride was slow going. The mist making visibility virtually zero. Naruto was forced to use very weak wind jutsus to clear a path and after around ten minutes of doing this, they had finally landed on the other side of the river. By then the sun had removed most of the mist and the massive bridge finally came into view. "I take it back old man that is one super bridge". Sakura said before making her way up the small river embankment.

Township.

However, that view was soon replaced by the abysmal living conditions found inside the town. Children no older than five could all be seen digging inside the many trash-cans looking for anything edible. The people all looked half dead and most of the buildings looked halfway ready to fall. The shops had next to nothing on the shelves and what little they did have cost an arm and a leg to buy. Team seven did feel sorry for them. They really did. But saving this town wasn't the mission no matter how sad this was. The mission always came first. It wasn't long before team seven got to Tazuna's house. The house itself wasn't all that bad. Sure the paint had faded in places and had a few holes in the roof. But it was a far cry from the many homes back inside the town. Tazuna soon introduced them all to his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari.

It wasn't long before team seven began working on a new ninja skill known as tree climbing. Seeing the looks on all of there faces made Kakashi break into a fit of giggles. "No I'm not talking about that kind, but this kind". Kakashi said as he slowly began walking vertically up the tree as casually as one would expect from a walk in the park. Soon after all three could be seen working on mastering this new ninja skill. Sakura reached the top of her tree after only ten or so minutes. Sasuke and Naruto would likely need much more time considering their chakra capacity.

Zabuza's Hideout.

Many miles away Zabuza Momochi had just got done killing Gato. His thugs had been taking care of by Haku. Now all he had to do was clean up the mess and he could finally return home to aid in the ongoing civil war back inside the mist. He could see his adopted daughter enter the small hideout when he noticed that she wanted to say something and so gave her the go ahead. "Father we may not want to go just yet". Haku said before she added. "A team from the leaf has just entered the village".

"So, what does that have to do with us"? Zabuza asked his adopted daughter as he was busy cleaning his comically oversized sword.

"Will father It's just that one of them had fox-like markings, three on each cheek," Haku said. Zabuza said nothing as he slowly got up and made his way to the door or in this case opening. Seeing as their hideout was a cave a few miles outside the village. "Make sure nobody finds this place, remain until I return. Should anybody but me try to enter. Zabuza left that last bit up in the air before jumping onto the nearest tree and disappearing into the forest.

"I understand father". Haku said before taking the now vacant seat and waiting.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting.

Outside Tazuna's House.

Team seven could be seen just outside the house of their client Tazuna. Kakashi was busy working on their overall unit cohesion. Both Sasuke and Naruto could easily work together as shown by there academy reports as well as in the battle with the demon brothers just a few days before. However, Sakura was something else altogether. It was becoming increasingly rarer for a non-clan child to face a clan child and even more so to win. Seeing as Danzo had upped the academy's standards soon after taking the hat. As such his understanding of her overall skills was far from ideal. He would need to cover all the basics. A task that would take nearly a full week to properly do. It was clear to him after only a few days of doing this that she could easily do most of the things the boys could. However, water walking would be something that would take time to really master to a useful level.

As for the two boy's both could be seen sparring atop the water. Neither Sasuke or Naruto had his speed or skill but unless they faced anybody above a mid-B-rank it wouldn't really matter all that much. "Ok, you two that's good for today come on back". Kakashi yelled to the two before turning to Sakura who was busy pulling her kunai out from a nearby tree. He could honestly say he was impressed with her. It was times like this he was truly proud to be their sensei.

Grassy Meadow.

A few day's passed in this manner and Naruto could easily say he was really starting to hate this small back-water village. Eating the same thing again and again did get old real fast. The people also didn't help matters any. They would always ask for food or money or whatever else came to their minds. He really wanted this mission to be done with as quickly as possible so he could go back home and enjoy the gift from the gods. Ichiraku ramen. It was for this very reason that he was now enjoying himself in this small meadow. Far away from the many needy villagers down below or his teammates who he was around nearly all hours of the day and night. He really needed his space and finding this was like a gift from the gods. Just then he heard the sound of somebody dropping down from one of the many trees that lined the clearing. He was about to yell that he would be back later in the day when the person began to speak. His voice was deep and demanding. Turning around he saw a man with a really big sword embedded in the soft earth. The man had his face covered in a thin cloth not all that dissimilar to Kakashi.

"You're the fox, right? the unknown man asked. Naruto looked the man over. The sword pointed to a swordsman but he knew most of them in the leaf and he sure as hell wasn't one of them if his clothes were anything to go by. His clothes looked to be best suited for warm/humid areas of the world so it was possible that he was from the Land Of Mist. If that was the case he was most likely one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

"I'm not going to attack you," the unknown man said as he raised his hands in the air to emphasize that point more clearly. Naruto wasn't buying that at all. His hand was near his ninja pouch just in case. However, he had a feeling this man could easily stop him if he wished. So, for now, he would talk.

"Really I just want to talk to you".

"About?

"Are you the fox?

"People have called me that sure". Naruto replied.

"Your mother what's her name"?

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze". Naruto replied.

"How is she"? the man asked.

"Why do you care how she is"? Naruto shot back.

Zabuza looked at him for a time before pulling out a scroll. It was clearly very old and wore. Placing the scroll down about halfway to Naruto he released its contents. Naruto slowly walked up to what was now upon the ground. It was a sword. An Uzumaki one at that.

"Why do you have a sword from my mother's clan"? Naruto asked eyeing the man with growing suspicion.

"That was my mothers".

"So your". Naruto began before being cut off by the man.

"No, I'm just half Uzumaki, your mother was my cousin. Names Zabuza Momochi Uzumaki.

"Why are you in this cesspool of a country"? Naruto asked.

"To kill your client". Zabuza told him.

"Why"? Naruto asked Zabuza.

"I always complete my contracts he just so happened to be one of them. Zabuza replied in an uncaring tone.

"Can you wait just a few more days he should be done by then. Naruto asked.

"Sure". Zabuza said before he left for his hideout. Naruto looked down seeing the sword.

"Guess it's mine now". Naruto said before sealing the sword away and walking back to the house.

Bridge.

It had been nearly three weeks but with no need to worry about Gato or his thugs any longer the townsfolk had all joined in to help get the job done. This made the work go substantially faster than it otherwise would have. With their help, the bridge was completed in a matter of weeks instead of a few months. Tazuna was so happy he could cry. His home was safe once again and in time life would return to the village. However, that joy was soon replaced by soul-crushing fear. "What the hell are you doing boy"? Tazuna yelled at Naruto.

"Our mission is now done, old man. Also, you lied to us about the mission specifications this is no C-rank but a low B-rank at best and a high B-rank at worst. You have to suffer the consequences for that lie of yours". Naruto said his eyes bore no sympathy whatsoever. Tazuna looked at the others in team seven hoping that one of them would help him. However, none of them so much as moved an inch to interfere. The two other kids could even be seen talking about food of all things. Just than Zabuza walked up and placed his over-sized sword at the base of his skull. Again no movement from team seven. "Before you die I should inform you what will happen to this place. Naruto said his eyes cold and indifferent.

"What"? Tazuna asked. Hot tears were now running freely down his face.

"We are taking it. A few ANBU should be entering this shit-hole very soon. Your lie has forever cost your people their freedom". With that done, Naruto gave him the go-ahead. Zabuza kicked the man's head around for a bit before saying his goodbye's. Just as team seven began walking away two ANBU teams ran past. In the coming days, the Hidden Leaf would make it's money back and more. For now, however, team seven was homeward bound.


	4. The Chunin Exams Begans

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams.

Updated on 12-2-2018.

AN: Ok so I hope you enjoy my take on the Chunin Exams. I know it's done far too much in fan story's but if you do the mission to wave you may as will also do this seeing as the two are back to back more or less.

Hidden Leaf Village Gate 3.

Team seven could see the two massive gates of Konohagakure off in the distance. After they had all signed back in they entered the village. They didn't get too far in however before the three legendary sages called them over ( Orochimaru Jiraiya and lastly Tsunade) to talk.

"How did your mission go in wave"? Orochimaru asked the three. Team seven told them everything about the wave mission.

"So he was killed"? Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, Zabuza kind of cut his head off". Naruto replied with a light shrug. It didn't matter to him. His mission statistics would remain perfect anyway.

"Will no matter what you all did well. I'm so proud of you kids". Orochimaru told them.

"As nice as this all is I'll be taking Naruto home now". Jiraiya told them. Just as he was about to go Tsunade stopped him. Her hand landing on her swollen belly.

"Don't worry dear I'll make sure to see our baby girl when the time comes. No matter what". Jiraiya replied before giving her a light kiss. With that done he was soon gone. Only a small collection of leaves being any indication that anybody was ever there. What now remained of team seven talked a bit longer before Kakashi also left to give his report to Lord Danzo.

Hokage Office.

Danzo could be seen overlooking his village. It was hard to believe how long it had truly been. He would sometimes wonder what could have been had that choice so long ago gone the other way. Would the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga have happened? Would the third great ninja war have broken out? But most of all would his old teammate still be alive. It was true there relationship was a bit icy at times. But the very idea of Hiruzen trying to take the Hokage hat from him was nearly inconceivable to him, and yet it had happened. As was customary for such things his body was burned and his name removed from any and all lists of ninja. He was now only known by the oldest ninja/civilians in the village. Just then the door slowly opened and in walked Kakashi. Danzo was still looking at the village as he asked for the mission report.

"The Land Of Waves is now ours lord Danzo". Kakashi said.

"What of the client"? Danzo asked.

"He was killed by Zabuza soon after the mission was completed, sir". Kakashi replied.

"I see, no matter we now have a port city to the south that alone helps us immensely". Danzo replied as he gave Kakashi his team's mission payment.

"But now let us move on to more pressing matters. The chunin exams will begin in just a few more day's. Will we see your team take part"?

"Yes, Sakura may be the weakest on the team for now but I'm sure she'll overcome whatever come's her way".

"Good to hear. Now I have a mission for you. I need you to find out whatever you can about a new village that has popped up not too long ago". Danzo said as he pushed a tan colored folder over to Kakashi.

"What village is that"? Kakashi asked as he opened the folder and began reading its contents.

"The Hidden Sound". Danzo replied.

Training Ground 7.

It had been nearly a week and Kakashi had yet to return from his undercover mission to this unknown village. He did, however, give them all the chunin exams participation papers before departing. Based on the papers it was a much harder version of the genin exams. However, unlike the genin test killing was more or less a certainty. Naruto was sure the other teams had been given their own papers. Until then, however, he would train. He really wanted that green vest.

Hidden Leaf Academy Second Floor.

Team seven entered the academy and saw a crowd of genin all trying and failing to enter a classroom. However two :Genin: blocked the way. A test before the true test he guessed. If they didn't understand that the classroom was in fact on the third floor and not the second he wasn't going to help them. Team seven was just about to pass the crowd of clueless genin when a boy in a green jumpsuit challenged Sasuke to a spar. Needless to say, the kid lost. But from this, they met his equally odd sensei Might Guy.

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 34.

Entering the classroom Naruto found himself forced to the floor by a yellowish blur. Ino got off him. A cute little pout could be seen on her face.

"You know the test doesn't start for a few more minutes. I could help you :pass: the time". Her hand moving ever lower until he stopped her.

"No now isn't the time for that Ino". Naruto replied.

"Your no fun foxy-kun. Ino said acting like she was offended.

"Stop calling me that". Naruto said irritated by her behavior.

"You know you love it". Ino shot back. Sticking her tongue out at him soon after.

"Whatever go bug Sasuke or something". Naruto said. He wasn't about to admit it that he really wanted to take her up on that offer but that could wait. This could not.

Just then her teammates joined the group. Her team consisted of Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. It wasn't much longer before the other teams from his class joined them. Just as the clock hit 12:00 pm a man in a black overcoat walked in. Behind him stood a group of chunin. He explained the rules of the test as one of the chunin assistance slowly handed out the test. The first part of the chunin exams had now officially begun.

Hidden Leaf Academy Classroom 34.

The time was just one minute past noon. He and the other genin had just 59 minutes more until the final question would be asked. Looking down at the test it was clear this was not going to be easy. Hell, he was one of the better genin in the village and even he didn't have a clue on any of the nine paper questions. Sakura may but he wasn't sure. Sasuke looked to be mostly ok. But he could see the clear signs of stress forming on his face. His grip upon his pencil was slightly tighter than it really needed to be. He was unsure on something. Of what he didn't know. But he was sure his team could still ace the test. Just then the sound of a kunai flying into somebody's head filled the air. The body of a stone ninja had fallen onto the tiled floor but it wasn't from one of the chunin. But from one of the many genin taking the test. Looking at the many chunin none so much as moved an inch or even looked like they even noticed the blatant attack. So even in this part killing was allowed. He would need to be ever more mindful of the other genin onwards.

Ten minutes later and Naruto had placed most of his answers to the nine paper questions down. Hinata had about the same done on her test. However, her answers were much more elaborate typical of her clan. She, however, did do one thing that most in her clan would never do. She made little faces with her I's making them look like his face. That was just too creepy. Naruto moved his chair an inch or two away. He once again looked at his teammates both looked relatively fine. Sakura more so than Sasuke. By this time a few more genin had fallen to the many surprise attacks and like the first nothing was done. Five minutes before 1:00 the proctor walked to the middle of the room and began to ever so slowly write the last question to the test. He placed the last letter just as it hit 1:00.

(What do you do if you are on a mission to assassinate a bandit lord when a teammate is wounded)?

Naruto looked at the other genin in the room. He could see bewilderment on the faces of all the non-leaf ninja. A few replied with help your teammate others unsure said nothing. In both cases, they all failed and were all ordered out of the room. Naruto replied with "complete the mission. Then if at all possible aid your wounded teammate. If said teammate dies they died an honorable death". The proctor a man by the name of Ibiki Morino looked down at the seating arrangements to find his name. He had an idea on who he was but he wanted to be sure.

"That's right Naruto. But you didn't have to be all over the top with it". Ibiki said with a bemused expression.

"I'm sorry". Naruto replied before retaking his seat once more. Soon after Ibiki told them to go to training ground 44 better known as the Forest Of Death for the second part of the chunin exams.


	5. The Forest Of Death

Chapter 5: Forest Of Death.

Updated on 12-2-2018.

Forest Of Death Gates.

The second proctor of the chunin exams was a woman by the name of Anko Mitarashi. She wore a similar overcoat to the first proctor, however, hers was tan, not black. She like Ibiki Morino explained this phase of the chunin exams. Five full days of fighting to not only survive over-sized predators poisonous plants and lastly their fellow genin all with the goal of obtaining both a red and green scroll (Green for the trees and Red for fire kind of basic really but what can I say I'm lazy and didn't want to copy everything from the show). Once done they could enter into the tower in the center of the training ground a full ten kilometers inside the forest. This was where the last leg of the chunin exams would take place.

As soon as the massive wooden gates were opened team seven ran inside at top speed only stopping once they were about two kilometers inside the massive forest. Armed with a map and five days of field rations team seven began to plan their next move. Sakura wanted to set up a series of traps but that would take time and resources both of which were in little supply.

Naruto, however, wanted to go to the nearby river and wait. After all, it was the nearest river on this side of the forest and so teams would all have to enter that area to refill their canteens. Sasuke was unsure on that plan but in the end, he didn't have a better idea so that was that.

Forest Of Death Riverside Camp.

The sun was slowly making it's way behind the mountains. The last rays of light would soon be gone. So, team seven made camp for the night. Day one had been little more than them all waiting for anybody to enter the open area. But nobody ever did. It had only been the first day but with each passing minute, the odds of a team entering that area of the forest was going to grow less likely by the second. But Naruto didn't want to give up just yet. He was sure this plan would work. So they would give it just one more day. If it failed again they would just try going deeper in.

Day two, however, saw their fortunes rise as a team entered the small riverside clearing. That team being a group of stone ninja that looked to be around their age. Needless to say, a battle soon began. The stone ninja showed their fighting skills as they forced team seven to jump back from the seemingly never-ending waves of kunai flying at them at high speed. Growing tired of jumping away from the never-ending attacks Naruto pulled out the sword that Zabuza Momochi had :left: him back in wave. Now he could finally use it in battle. This battle was already one of the better fights he had thus far in his young ninja career. This, however, didn't faze the stone ninja as they just kept firing off more at ever increasing speeds. Naruto had worked hard to master the use of the sword and it showed as he blocked most of the kunai. The others being blocked by his teammates in one form or another. Sasuke fired off his clan's fire-based jutsus burning one of the stone ninja and forcing a few hate-filled words to be fired back at them.

Sakura herself wasn't idle as she was busy dipping her kunai in a low-grade poison. Something she had learned from the medical textbook given to her by Naruto. It wouldn't kill but it would make whoever was hit by it next to useless in the fight for a few minutes. More than enough time to win. The battle had gone on for nearly ten minutes. The stone ninja had slowed considerably and it showed in the many small cuts that ran up and down their body's. Team seven, however, had grown use to extended battles thanks to Kakashi's intensive training regime. As such, they hadn't slowed nearly as much.

Both sides were about to once again enter into another round when a roar stopped them dead. A massive snake entered the area it's yellow eyes locked onto both teams. The stone ninja were all overcome by fear locking them all in place. However, Sasuke walked up to the massive snake and slowly began to talk in some kind of unknown language. Soon after the snake nodded its head before attacking the three stone ninja, but not eating them. Once that was done Sasuke unsealed a fat pig and the snake took it and left.

"What the hell was that"? Naruto asked.

"Oh, that was Sarah the Snake Queen. She rules this part of the Forest Of Death". Sasuke replied as he placed the scroll back into one of his pouches.

"You know this how"? Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru told me about her. He gave me the scroll just in case we ended up in this area. I guess luck was on our side. Sasuke replied.

"Oh ok then, that makes sense I guess". Naruto said before eyeing the now unconscious team. "Let's kill them and see if we have the scroll we need". Naruto said before doing the deed. "Yes, now we can go to the tower". Naruto said in a happy tone of voice.

Chunin Exam Tower.

The tower was a six-story building. It was built during the reign of the Second Hokage. It doubled as a (FOB) or a forward operating base for the ANBU forces in case of an invasion. Inside was a massive plaque. Sakura was the one to understand the role of the scrolls and so ordered both boy's to unseal them both. Inside one was Kakashi and in the other was the Hokage himself.

"32 hours on the dot. A new village record for team seven, sir". Kakashi said with clear pride in his voice. "Individually, however, Naruto's father still has the record of just 12 minutes in his jonin exam". Kakashi told them.

"Not a bad showing you three. I see great things from you all in the coming years". Danzo said making the three blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you, sir, for the kind words. We will not let you down". Naruto replied. His teammates nodded their agreement.

"I don't see how you ever could my boy". Danzo replied before the two older ninja said their good-byes.

Hokage Office.

Kakashi and the Hokage could both be seen inside the small office. One with his arms atop the table. The other giving a mission report.

"The new village dub the Hidden Sound is being run by a man calling himself Kabuto. I was, however, unable to learn anything more, sir". Kakashi reported.

"Kabuto I see. Will, at any rate, we now know who to keep our eyes and ears out for. For now, however, I order you to enjoy the rest of the chunin exams. Danzo said in a joking way.

"Yes, sir". Kakashi replied back completely oblivious to that fact.

Hidden Sound Village.

Sir, we are ready for the attack, sir". A lowly foot soldier reported.

"Good we attack at the very height of the chunin exams when the dominoes and the noble lords will least expect it. Soon Konohagakure will fall and in its place, the Hidden Sound will rule the world.


	6. Enter Gaara Of The Sand

Chapter 6: Enter Gaara Of The Sand.

AN: Yeah I know Konohamaru Sarutobi wasn't even a genin by this time but it's my story and so I'm making him older and besides his also the same person Gaara has when Naruto and the others first met.

AN2: Just a heads up I'm going to have a sex scene near the end of the chapter. It's not much but it's clear what's happening.

Inside The Chunin Exam Tower.

As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the main hall of the tower they could see the many rooms set aside for the participants of the chunin exams. As far as any of them could tell they were one of, if not the very first team to enter the tower. This was backed by the complete lack of anyone else in the tower. Anyone not already a chunin or above that is. Just as the three genin were about to pick one of the many rooms a chunin walked up. In his hand lay a clipboard filled with paperwork. "Team number"? The man asked looking bored out of his mind.

"Team seven". Naruto replied.

"Noted, who's your sensei"? The man asked in the same bored tone.

"Kakashi Hatake". This time it was Sasuke who had replied to the man's question.

The man eyed his clipboard until seemingly finding what he was looking for. "You three are in room A1. It's the one right next to the stairs". The man said gesturing behind him. Then just as soon as he had appeared he was gone.

"Odd guy". Naruto said making his two teammates nod their agreement. Entering into the room they could see it held only the bare essentials. Three beds, a bathroom, and a basic kitchen. "How long until the next part starts". Naruto asked jumping onto the nearest bed. His arms already behind his head in his typical relaxed pose.

"Should be a few more day's. The test was five days we entered on the second day. So no less than three more days and likely more to allow us to rest up". Sasuke said taking the next bed over. Sakura took the only one left. That being the one farthest from the door.

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were awoken by the sound of a boy begging to be saved. Opening the door they could see a red-haired boy from Sunagakure based on his headband's insignia. The boy in question was none other than the grandson of the treacherous, Hiruzen Sarutobi. None of them really wanted to save the boy but one more leaf ninja meant they had an edge over the desert dwellers and that would have to do.

"Put him down now"! Naruto yelled causing the redhead to look his way. His hold upon the boy was, however, still unbroken. Hey, I said let him go"! Naruto yelled again. This time with a bit more force behind it. But still, the redhead didn't break his hold upon the poor boy's neck. If anything he tightened it even more than before. By now Naruto was about ready to gut the redhead but before he could move even an inch a man with the very same headband muttered a few words under his breath and soon the redhead's hold upon the boy was broken.

"Gaara go to the room and don't come out until it's time to begin the next phase"! The unknown man said before walking out of sight of the trio. Now only the grandson was left in the now mostly empty hallway.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy". The boy said still rubbing his neck before finally standing up. "My name is, Konohamaru, Konohamaru Sarutobi". For a time nothing was said as both team seven and Konohamaru eyed each other.

"Don't mention it". Naruto said before turning around and making his way back inside.

"What's his problem"? Konohamaru asked looking at the others.

"Don't worry about him. Just go back to your team or whatever". Sakura said before she to made her way back inside the room. Sasuke, however, decided to take a walk outside the tower.

Outside The Chunin Exam Tower.

Just as he had exited the tower team 8 and 9 came into view. Both teams had various cuts and scrapes. But even he could tell none would die. A good nights rest and they would be ready to go.

Ino, however, didn't enter the tower with her teammates choosing to instead have a conversation with Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke how's Naruto"? Ino asked the duck-butt haired boy.

"He's in the room". Sasuke said before his eyes gained a dark look. "A1 in fact. I'm sure he would be happy to see you.

Ino eyed the boy before her for just a second more before she was inside the tower. It wasn't long before she was at the door to the room.

Room A1

Naruto had just got back in his bed when the door opened to reveal Ino.

Naruto eyed her up and down but even with all the cuts and scrapes, she was still quite beautiful.

"Where is Sakura"? Ino asked not seeing the girl anywhere in the room.

"She's taking a bath. She'll be gone a while. Naruto said before his mind going back to her offer only a few days before. "Now how about I take you up on that offer of yours". Naruto said before she quickly climbed into bed with him and soon their body's seemed to have fused together. As he buried himself deep inside her with his deep, and powerful thrusts. She, in turn, dropped herself down forcefully onto him. It was only due to the sound of the running water that was preventing his female teammate from knowing anything was going on just a few feet away.

Ino's mind was gone. Her eyes were now glazed over. Her body was now operating on pure instinct. Her body had long since given up coherent speech. She was now nothing more than pleasant-filled moans. However, all good things must come to an end and with one last deep thrust inside her core and firing what felt like a gallon to Ino's poor body he slowly removed himself from her core. Cleaned himself off and took her to her room. Her teammates said nothing. This wasn't the first time this had happened and they both knew it wouldn't be the last. But both boys were grateful for one thing. They knew he did care for her a great deal. That much they knew and that would have to do for now.


	7. The Preliminaries Part 1-Ino Vs Sakura

Chapter 7:The Preliminaries Part 1-Ino Vs Sakura

Chunin Exams Battle Arena.

The last days of the second part of the chunin exams had come and gone. The teams of 7, 8, 9, Gaara's own team and a mix of others from all corners of the elemental nations could now be seen standing in the middle of a massive battle arena. Danzo could be seen wearing his Hokage robes minus the hat. Beside him stood Naruto's father Minato, his mother Kushina, and an unknown ANBU ninja wearing a crow mask. Why the Hokage felt the need to display such strength escaped him but for now, he would focus on the speech being given by the Hokage.

"Each of you has displayed your skills thus far both as a team and as an individual, however, seeing as we have far too many to be practical for the last phase of the exams we will first need to lower the number with a round of preliminary matches". Danzo said. This, in turn, forced a fair few of the genin teams to let loose their protests with all of them being promptly ignored.

"As I was saying we'll have a few matches to dropped down to around 12 participants. If, however, you feel you're unable to proceed say so now otherwise you will take part". Danzo said finishing his speech and handing it over to the proctor.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. My name is Hayate Gekkō and from now on my word is the law". Hayate waited for only a second before gesturing towards the big screens on the wall behind him. "Your names will show up on that screen. Should your name appear you're to walk down the stairs and enter the center of the arena. You may even end up fighting your own teammates. Killing is allowed but not encouraged. Do you all understand"? Hayate asked. Seeing none of the genin had any questions he gave the signal to begin.

The first set of names was a mist ninja and a girl with a massive fan strap to her back. The fight itself was more or less one-sided with it ending in less than two whole minutes by way of death. The audible crack of a spine upon the massive fan was proof of that fact.

"Holy log that was intense". Naruto overheard an unknown leaf genin say. He would have to wholeheartedly agree with that statement. Her display of raw ability had turned him on. He would need a minute to deal with this. As to not miss anything he silently made a clone and made a quick exit. Ino for her part eyed the girl with jealousy and hate. She wouldn't allow this desert rat to turn Naruto's eyes away from her.

"Ino...INo...INO"! Ino was brought back to reality by her teammate Choji slapping her across the face. Quite hard in fact.

"What the hell Choji why you do that for"! Ino yelled only for the boy to gesture towards the massive screen on the far wall.

Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno.

Both walked down the stairs side by side. Both eyeing the other looking for any kind of weakness. Ino knew first hand that Sakura could hit. Sakura knew Ino's mind jutsu's could easily kill her should they land.

But soon enough both were ready to go and with but a simple wave of a hand they began. Sakura fired off a handful of kunai knives and ninja stars at Ino forcing the ponytail haired girl to jump back. Ino being much more a support type ninja wasn't at all used to prolonged battles. Relying primarily on her two male teammates to do most of the fighting. This at the very least had opened her eyes to how poorly developed she was as a ninja. Something she planned on quickly remedying soon after.

Her only real hope was to take over Sakura's body and force the pink haired girl to forfeit the match. However, her skill with the jutsu in question was if one wanted to be kind, quite limited to say the least. She would need to close the gap between the two.

Sakura, however, wasn't about to let the girl near her without a fight and it wasn't long before the arena floor was covered in various types of ninja tools. Ino meanwhile eyed her pray from the relative safety of one of the many trees on the arena floor.

"Come out Ino and fight me"! Sakura yelled out looking for even the slightest of movements and just as she was about to enter Ino's range Ino felt the unmistakable pinprick of a ninja dart hitting her neck. Losing any and all feeling in her body she quickly landed face-first onto the hard, dirt arena floor. Thus Sakura had won and would move onto the next phase of the exams. Naruto having since returned only eyed the girl with pity but before he could do anything more his name had been called. Looking to see who he was facing he couldn't help the girn that soon found it's way to his face.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara.


	8. The Preliminaries Part 2-Naruto Vs Gaara

Chapter 8: Naruto Vs Gaara.

Previously on Danzo Hokage.

"Come out Ino and fight me"! Sakura yelled out looking for even the slightest of movements and just as she was about to enter Ino's range Ino felt the unmistakable pinprick of a ninja dart hitting her neck. Losing any and all feeling in her body she quickly landed face-first onto the hard, dirt arena floor. Thus Sakura had won and would move onto the next phase of the exams. Naruto having since returned only eyed the girl with pity but before he could do anything more his name had been called. Looking to see who he was facing he couldn't help the grin that soon found it's way to his face.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara.

And now unto the continuation.

As both boys walked to the center of the arena all eyes were on them from both genin and jōnin alike. So far the fights had all been fairly predictable affairs. However, Kakashi would ensure his genin team were ready for the last phase of the chunin exams that would begin in around a month's time. Just than Kakashi felt a hand on his left shoulder. Slowly turning around to face the person his eyes soon met the ruby colored eyes of a woman. She wore the vest of a tokubetsu jōnin.

"Hi, Kakashi-san I'm, Kurenai Yūhi. I was just promoted recently and didn't get the chance to meet you before". Kurenai said looking somewhat nervous.

"Oh I see. That's um... great. I'm happy for you. Congratulations". Kakashi said unsure how to proceed with this somewhat uncomfortable conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just I really wanted to meet the only living student of the yellow flash". Kurenai says before turning to face the arena floor. "That's his son right"?

"Yes, That's Naruto. He had a baby sister but". Kakashi stops as he feels his eyes begin to moisten.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did he deal with that"? She asked now feeling sorry for the boy.

"She died soon after he was born from complications. I very much doubt he even knows she even existed but, I'm sure he would have loved her". Kakashi said before seeing that the two had reached the center of the arena.

"Ready...Begin"! The proctor said before jumping away. In seconds a wall of sand flew at Naruto forcing him back.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"! Naruto yelled before a total of ten copys of himself could now be seen.

"You should feel honored you're going to be the very first person to see me use this". Naruto said before a bluish ball could be seen slowly forming in his hand as will as his clones. "Naruto Uzumaki Style: Rasengan Barrage"! Naruto yelled before firing the ball at Gaara. In seconds nearly a dozen explosions rang out. But when the cloud of dust had departed Gaara stood unharmed.

"Now it's my turn". Gaara said in a cold, emotionless tone of voice. Before the sand formed hands and sent him into the wall over and over again. The sound of his bones breaking wasn't missed by anybody in the arena.

"Somebody please stop this. He is going to die"! Ino yelled out but nobody moved.

"Ino this is the life of a ninja you know this as does Naruto". Kakashi said not once removing his eyes from the battle down below. "Besides killing is allowed or have you somehow forgotten that part of the exams Ino". He ended with an uncaring tone.

"I..I didn't". Ino replyed before returning her eyes to the fight.

Naruto was in absolute agony. He knew his arms were both broken and that he could very easily die at the hands of this red-haired desert rat. He, the son of the unofficial fourth Hokage, the son of one of the greatest sword-woman that the village had ever produced in it's long and storeyed history. He couldn't allow this. he wouldn't allow this travesty to continue any longer.

It was times like this he was truly grateful to Ino. Her mental training had really helped him with his increasing interactions with the over-sized fox.

"Fox...FOX...I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME STOP HIDING YOU OVER-SIZED FUR-BALL"! Naruto yelled into the depths of his mind.

"I wasn't hiding human. I was sleeping. Now what the hell do you want". The fox said quite annoyed at the interruption to his sleep.

"Fix me up". Naruto ordered the mountain-sized fox.

"And if I don't". The fox replyed before feeling his already too small cage close in on him more. Forcing him to cry out in pain.

"That can be as small as I want. Now fix me up NOW"!

"By the holy log fine. But you own me big. That was nearly a tail's worth of my power. I'll need a day to recover boy". The fox said before a red mist flowed out of the now smaller cage and over onto his mental representation. At once Naruto could feel his bones being mended and unless he was mistaken he even felt stronger. Not by much but still noticeable. With that done Naruto grew the cage by another foot. It wasn't much but he felt generous today.

Gaara was about to bash his head against the uncaring stone wall once again when Naruto had somehow blew the sand away. Gaara could tell something was different about the boy before him. He wasn't sure what it was but the voice in his head told him to be careful. The voice of his protector. The only person who ever cared for him in his whole life. His siblings, Temari and Kankurō had always kept their distance. He was but a tool to be used by them and nothing more.

Said siblings eyed their brother with utter disdain.

"He is done. I always knew Gaara was too weak to house the one-tails. I don't know why father even picked him". Kankurō said before walking away from the railing. Temari however eyed the yellow haired boy closely.

"Fox-like whiskers. He must be the one that holds the nine-tails. If I could turn him he would make for a useful tool in the invasion". Temari thought to herself and besides he was kind of cute. She could work with this.

Naruto pulled out the sword from it's sheath. He had an idea and now was as good a time to try than any. The sword soon glowed a bluish color.

"The warm-ups are done. Now the real fight can begin". Naruto said before seemingly appearing out of thin air. Gaara's sand started to move but he could tell it wasn't going to make it and for the first time Gaara knew fear. But just as the blade was about to hit him it stopped.

"Forfeit now. By now you know I can beat your sand. I have no need to fight you". Naruto said. The blade just an inch from his jugular.

Gaara eyed the boy before him. Eyes wide in disbelief. What was this feeling he now felt. It wasn't a bad feeling and yet at the same time made the red head uncomfortable.

"I...I forfeit...you win Naruto". Gaara said before collapsing to his knees. He had faintly heard the proctor give Naruto the victory. Gaara didn't mind that at all. But this new feeling however, that he would need to investigate.


End file.
